


die Außerirdischen

by SoDoLaFaMiDoRe



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien!Hermann, Alien!Newt, Aliens, Flirting, M/M, No Beta, Nudity, Pre-Relationship, We saved the world, non-sexual nudity, this is rushed and not the best but I'm just trying my best waiting for life to stabilize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe/pseuds/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe
Summary: So your lab partner's an alien and you've just finished saving the world and have some awkward feelings...





	die Außerirdischen

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Zero! Sorry for no beta but that's just how I roll B), hope you enjoy! :D

Hermann wasn't sure he could ever be fully prepared for a Drift. It wasn't that he didn't want to prevent the destruction of earth, he had grown to care for the planet since he landed on it all those stellar cycles ago, but he wasn't sure he was ready for any humans besides Stacker to know of his extra terrestrial origins. But, hand clasped with Newton's, PONS unit strapped to his head, there wasn't much more room for second guessing as Newton counted down.

Being pulled into a Drift felt as if Hermann was floating underwater, or falling through the sky, or both at the same time. His own memories flicked past, choosing a Glamour, the years of research, his ship, his home on Alpha Centauri, his Clan, all the little images and experiences that had made Hermann Gottlieb, or well, the german name Hikir Gutid had chosen for himself after landing on the planet and learning more about it.

Then Newt's memories had flashed in, and at first Hermann couldn't make things out. There were dark walls, cracks of light, learning to walk on four unsteady legs as he confused his four arms for his feet. The science lessons, looking through a telescope towards the distant planets and the sun whose light barely kissed their home world. Pluto, the large spot he would later associate with the heart after landing on earth, stealing and space-ship and running when his inability to fit in with the others became life-threatening.

The pain of shrinking, becoming smaller, blue glow fading as he poked at soft flesh instead of toughened hide. The intervening years, blending in with the humans, watching creatures just like him rise from the ocean, his life's purpose brought into stark relief in a flash as California went up in flames. Joining the PPDC, the letters they'd exchanged, _fondness_ , and here they were, at the end of the world, and through the ghost of the drift there was just blank shock. The Kaiju Alarm blaring through the city was the only thing that snapped them from their reverie, and looking to one another suspisciously, Newt just mouthed the word "later."

If there would be a later.

The rest of the day was a blur, breath's held as Raeliegh and Mako disappeared into the breach, then coming back again. Stopping the clock, the celebrations afterwards, a mixture of tears for those lost and sheer unmitigated _joy_ that they had survived, had turned back the monsters at the door. Hermann celebrated with them, in his own, more reserved way, feeling something warm bloom in his chest when Newt had hugged him. As the celebrations weren't going to be ending for at least a week, they found themselves back in the quiet of the lab, stained blue and white with blood and chalk. Hermann sunk heavily into his computer chair, sheer exhaustion finally gripping his bones after adrenaline had kept him going. Newt mirrored his movements, settling for just sitting on the floor with his legs splayed in front of him. His head thunked the back specimen table, and through the exhaustion Hermann noted the blood and bruises, how his injured eye was turning a shade of Kaiju blue and seemingly glowing a little.

"So, you are from Kepler 12-B?"

"Yeah, that's home dude, or was." 

Hermann did not have the energy to unpack that statement.

"And you? Where the hell did you come from? Definitely not Bavaria." Newt scratched his arm, the Kaiju inked in lit by faintly glowing dots beginning to appear under his skin, a few glowing lines and dots blossoming across his neck and face.

Hermann shut his eyes, body aching. "I was assigned to leave. When I hatched, the humans had just begun to touch space. So, I grew curious, and they sent me away to study them. I arrived and blended in to study until Trespasser came."

"So did they want you to leave at Trespasser?"

"Well it was discussed, but frankly the amount of learning opportunities amoung other things told me I needed to stay. So I signed up for the PPDC, got moved around the shatterdomes, and our corrospondence began." Hermann knew Newt's feelings through the Drift. How excited Newt had been to write the letter, slowly falling in love with the man behind the words. The stupid argument neither of them could let go, the 10 years of rivalry. And how it all just melted away in the face of certain death.

"And then you wrote to me." Newt repeated, a small smile on his lips. "It feels kind of weird it's all over. You spend 12 years so singuarly focused it's kind of odd that it's over, right Hermann?"

Hermann hummed his assent, looking at his own filthy appearence. It honestly hadn't sunken in yet, those they'd lost, the triple event, the war truly being over. "Do you think you could help me back to my room? I honestly think my leg's given out."

"Sure man."

\------

The party wasn't going to be stopping for at least another two days, but most of the merrymaking was in the rec-room, the cafeteria, or the Jaeger Bays. So, after a rest, showering, and eating the most decent food the cafeteria had put out in months, Hermann had dragged his aching sore body to the lab. He stared at his notes, his model of the breach, towards the tanks of specimens and such on Newton's side of the room. All their word, all their arguing, in the end it had saved the world. Hermann was honestly still coming to terms with it, and relaxed further into his chair. He'd felt lighter than he had in years, finally understandin how Atlas felt to release his burden, if only for a few moments. He sunk deeper into the chair, not moving until he heard the sound of someone else striding into the lab. Glancing over revealed Newt, who didn't have the right to look that awake and peppy considering it had been less than 24 hours since their drift.

"Hey Herms, how are you hanging in there?" Hermann couldn't tell whether the statement was rhetorical, but honestly after being inside the other's head, all the affection that had come through, he didn't have it in him to make a biting comment. 

"I feel like I've been stomped by a Jaeger." He shifted to be a little more comfortable in his chair, wincing when his back twinged in protest of any use of his muscles. Even his head felt too heavy for his body.

"I still can't believe this is over." 

As Hermann looked Newt in the eyes, he noted the green glow in the iris, how his cheeks seemed to flush more mint than red. There was something poetic in the fact that the aliens stopped the aliens, in a way. He honestly wasn't sure what to say to Newt, feeling as if he's lived two lifetimes now, all the tangled emotions from the rage to fear to the exhilaration to the _love_ that seemed to permeate the lab now. Their love of science, Newton's love of understanding everything down to the molecule, Hermann's love of quantifying the unknown down to the last decimal. And the fact that he could finally put a name to what had lived in chest for the past 10 years.

The silence was amicable, quiet, Newt having eased himself into another chair to just relax and enjoy the moment. "Do you ever let yourself shift back? You know, to your body?" Hermann blinked, watching where Newt's damaged eye continue to emit that Chekov's Blue glow. Hermann honestly hadn't given himself the luxury of shifting in years. Of letting himself stretch out, of really working fingers deep into the connective tissues of his aching body where the scars stayed no matter the form.

"Honestly, I haven't had the time." It wasn't even an excuse, with the threat of the end of the world looming Hermann honestly hadn't thought of potentially making a delicate situation worse by turning into a giant barely-humanoid alien when tensions were high. Newton looked to the heavy doors of the lab, back to Hermann, a michevious smile on his face.

"I show you mine if you show me yours?" And oh he was definitely flirting with a smile like that. Striding over to the doors at Hermann's nod, the mathematician's face flushed as he lowered the deadbolt bar that was definitely against fire safety but necessary during some of the experiements he'd attempted with the Kaiju parts. It settled with a heavy thud, and Newt grabbed a fire-safety blanket that hadn't been touched in years, making sure the cameras were covered. 

Just because he was showing Hermann didn't mean the world needed to know, especially considering they were still going to be on edge from the Precoursers for years to come. 

Newt shrugged off his jacket, quickly stripping to his underwear with a wink. Honestly, his species had never had a concept of clothes, and considering how many times he'd had to run to the chemical showers Newt in his birthday suit was not an unseen sight in the lab. Taking off his glasses, he focused within himself, feeling something deep in the pit of his stomach, a heat that spread out as everything he had locked away came forward.

He had to admit, he looked like someone had taken a tuatara from New Zealand and turned it into a kaiju. There were minute differences, he was smaller than a Kaiju, only his blood being a glowing green based on copper, and Newt could rattle off a hundred ways he wasn't a Kaiju, but to a bystander, he was a Kaiju tuatara with an extra set of arms the third eye glowed green on the top of his head. He blinked his secondary eyelids, noting through his more infared-vision that Hermann was definitely flushed, a teek of arousal not his own coming through the ghost drift.

_And I thought you called me the Kaiju groupie._ He teased, poking it over the drift as Hermann shifted in his chair.

Hermann fidgeted in the chair, squeezing his cane as he screwed up his courage. His own changes were less internal focus and more drinking from a small vial he stashed within the lab that caused a chemical reaction and revealed who he really was. His antennae twitched, chitin settling as he stared towards Newt with compound eyes. 

"Well, I guess we're the aliens who stopped the aliens in the end." Hermann chittered, mandibles twitching in his verion of a smile at the kaiju standing across from him.

_I guess we are._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :D Have a good day readers! :D
> 
> Also whoever gets the symbolism behind their alien-form references gets a cookie! (Comment if you do!)


End file.
